Jason Lee Scott (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=250|width=250|position=center}} |label = Mighty Morphin Red (I) |label2 = Gold Zeo Ranger |gender = Male |season = Mighty Morphin Zeo Power Rangers: Aether |color = Red |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Day of the Dumpster |lastepisode = New Elysia (3) |cast = Austin St. John |shadeofcolor = Red }} Jason Lee Scott (51) is the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger; and the former Gold Zeo Ranger. He currently works as an Agent and Ambassador of the United Alliance of Heroes. Character History Retired Ranger After returning the Gold Zeo Ranger Powers to Trey of Triforia; Jason went on to persue other interests. He went to college and began a career track in law enforcement and Politics; eventually aiming to become a Peace ambassador, in order to try to help bring peace to the Earth, even if he wasn't a Ranger. Marriage Jason eventually would marry Emily, the girl whom he met and began a relationship with during his time as the Gold Ranger. The two would marry in 2000, and would adopt a son, by the name of Arin. The two would take in other children as Emily would begin a home for orphans and runaways. Power Rangers: Aether Zeo Ranger Rescue After the Aether Ranger recieve word of the location of the missing Zeo Ranger, Jason is called upon by the United Alliance of Heroes in order to assist in the rescue missions being carried out. He joins forces with Liam McKenzie, and Ryo Matsubara in order to rescue his old friend and former Ranger teammate, Tommy Oliver from the clutches of the Machine Empire. He takes up the powers of the red Mighty Morphin Ranger again for this mission. However the three Rangers find that the rescue mission is going to be more difficult than they thought as they have to fight against the Phoenix Wing Cybershade which was created from Tommy's soul. Through the use of the Aether Crystals having a reaction to the Zeo Crystal, the team is ulitmately able to defeat the Cybershade and save Tommy. After the mission Jason stays with the United Alliance's Alpha Division. He is later among the Rangers whom fight against the Aether Rangers whenever they are turned into Cybershades and terrorize the city. After the Aether Rangers are returned to normal, and they go to the Zenith Aether Realm for their final show down with Briezora, Jason leads the team of Rangers and the United Alliance whom fight against the swarms of Metalliwisps invading the city. Ranger Forms Jason has access to all of his Ranger abilities through the use of a Master Morpher, including his Zeo Ranger Powers. 'Red Ranger' Jason's power as the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger was restored shortly before the Red Ranger Team Up in 2002 (Forever Red). Jason resumed use of these powers and continued use of them. He participated in the Legendary battle of 2014, using the Red Ranger Power. 'Zords' *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Titanus *Red Dragon Thunderzord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator (Red) *Power Morpher+ Tyrannosaurus Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword 'Gold Ranger' Jason still has access to the Gold Ranger Powers. He shares access to these powers with Trey of Triforia. 'Zords' *Pyramidas *Warrior Wheel 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Golden Power Staff Familiy *Emily Scott - wife *Arin Scott- Son Category:PR Allies Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Allies